


У каждого свое оружие

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: тексты G — T [1]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: У каждого из них свое оружие. Зачастую, совсем не то, о котором подумаешь в первую очередь.
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: тексты G — T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	У каждого свое оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Некое абстрактное время между экспедициями, потому что определить подходящий момент после североамериканских приключений, который точно согласовывался бы с каноном, мне не удалось. И вообще, буковки AU - спасение фикрайтера.

— ..конечно, победил, спрашиваешь еще! — громкий возглас оторвал Яна от чтения. Новицкий и Томек, сидевшие за столом, уже с добрых полчаса что-то негромко обсуждали, но теперь, кажется, шума не избежать…  
— Но у вас же не было оружия!  
— Слышь, браток, у меня и рогов нет, как у того быка на родео, однако ж я его завалил! — Новицкий почти обиженно фыркнул и поднял над столом огромные кулаки. — Чем не оружие, а?  
Ян усмехнулся краем рта. Конечно, живая плоть слабее стали, но физическая сила может быть грозным оружием. Особенно, если к ней прилагаются выносливость, ловкость и умение — как раз случай Новицкого.  
Томек уже поспешно оправдывался, что, дескать, вовсе не сомневался в способности боцмана одолеть любого, даже чрезвычайно сильного противника. Это он еще не знает про многочисленные портовые драки, в которых Тадек не раз принимал участие — как и про подпольные бои. После бегства из Польши им с Андреем приходилось добывать деньги не совсем законными способами…  
Впрочем, Ян мог бы назвать оружием Новицкого еще и безграничную преданность — которая, неосознанно для него самого, вызывает в людях ответное чувство и порождает крепчайшие узы дружбы. Кто знает, как сложилась бы судьба Тадека, не следуй он за ним и Андреем — простой моряк среди тысяч таких же? Хотя это не худшая жизнь, ведь могли быть и нож под ребро в очередной драке, от которой не смог удержаться без укоризненного взгляда Вильмовского, и попытки забыться с помощью рома или чего попроще. А так — тянется за ними, старается, не отдавая сам себе отчета, быть примером для Томека… Обычный варшавский мальчишка, кое-как выучивший грамоту, — объездил весь свет, заполучил собственную яхту и совсем скоро станет капитаном. И кто знает, что ждет его в будущем — ну, кроме свадьбы, пожалуй…

Конечно, Томек тоже умеет драться врукопашную — но его конек огнестрельное оружие: штуцер, винтовка, револьвер… Стоит только вспомнить, в какой срок он выучился стрелять — и насколько метко! И какое хладнокровие проявил при первом же выпавшем испытании — весьма суровом для мальчика, который ранее не сталкивался с противником опаснее, чем ровесник-задира.  
Несмотря на юный возраст, Томек — лучший стрелок, которого знал Ян. С некоторых пор — лучше даже, чем он сам. Смуга полуосознанно напряг плечо, пострадавшее от яда и стали. Но, пожалуй, самым главным оружием мальчика он назвал бы совершенно иное. Его пытливый ум, стремление узнавать новое и готовность долго и упорно трудиться, чтобы сохранить знания и отточить навыки — все это намного ценнее одно лишь умения метко стрелять. Что уж говорить, без этих качеств он вряд ли бы стрелять-то выучился в такой краткий срок! Самому Яну потребовалось куда больше времени, чтобы добиться успеха.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, впуская в комнату Андрея. Новицкий и Томек, на миг оторвавшись от разговора, махнули ему и вновь погрузились в жаркий спор, причину которого Ян прослушал, увлекшись размышлениями.  
— Договорился? — негромко спросил он. Андрей кивнул.  
— Некоторые детали еще предстоит согласовать, но Гагенбек одобрил план новой экспедиции, — улыбнулся Вильмовский.  
— Я и не сомневался, что ты убедишь его. Это твое главное оружие…  
— Прости? — Андрей приподнял брови, и Смуга, спохватившись, пересказал ему ход недавних размышлений.  
— Ты веришь в то, что всегда можно уладить конфликт и договориться — более того, тебе это удается…  
— Не всегда, — покачал головой Андрей.  
— …и этой верой внушаешь спокойствие, столь необходимое непоседам вроде нас. Ты пробуждаешь в нас лучшее: ребенком Томек усердно учился, лишь бы быть достойным отца, которого едва помнил, и теперь, хорошо узнав тебя, выкладывается не меньше, заслуженно гордясь и вашим родством, и достижениями. Тадек уже почти стал капитаном, а ты сам понимаешь, что ему нетрудно было бы превратиться в очередного мрачного, вздорного матроса, который думает только о выпивке, — сколько мы таких повидали, в любом порту десятки. А я сам, надо думать, давно бы погряз в сомнительных авантюрах…  
— Ты и со мной рядом ухитряешься в них ввязываться, — мягко усмехнулся Андрей. — И, если уж разбирать умения каждого из нас, не принижай себя.  
— Томек стреляет лучше, и это неоспоримый факт.  
— Я не об этом. Ты хорошо разбираешься в людях…  
— И это я слышу от тебя? Сколько раз я замечал безмолвный упрек «Ян, опять твои сомнительные знакомства!» Хотя, надо заметить, именно эти знакомства порой не раз выручали, так что моим главным оружием и впрямь можно назвать именно их.  
— И рад бы возразить, да не могу, — покачал головой Андрей. — Не во всем. Твое главное… оружие, если угодно использовать это слово, хотя я предпочел бы называть даром, или талантом, или достоинством — это способность не просто разбираться в людях, но и увлекать их за собой. Посмотри на нас. Это не я объединил четверых разных людей, у которых общего только любовь к родине, в команду, способную выполнить задачи, кажущиеся другим непосильными. Не Томек. И, уж конечно, не Тадек, — Андрей слегка улыбнулся и очень серьезно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Это сделал ты.


End file.
